1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pickup arm driving apparatus and, more particularly, to a pickup arm driving control system in record disc players with repeat playback function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auto-repeat record players which can automatically repeat the playback operation are known in the prior art. Conventionally, auto-repeat players repeatedly play back the full recorded surface on one side of a record disc. That is, it has been impossible in such record disc players to repeatedly play back an optionally selected part of the loaded record disc. While, there will be an occasion where an user requires to play back only a part of a loaded record disc recording some music or information to which he like to listen. Any heretofore known auto-repeat record disc player could not meet such user's requirement.